Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of robotics.
Description of the Related Art
Machine Learning
A computer, which is a machine, can perform or succeed at one or more related tasks as defined by a measure. The computer learns, if after exposure to information characterizing an event, the computer improves under the measure at performing the one or more related tasks. Further, the computer learns without updates to any processor-executable instructions by imperative programming.
Robots
A robot is an electro-mechanical machine controlled by circuitry and/or a processor following processor-executable instructions; a human operator controllable electro-mechanical machine; a robotic subsystem of another machine including another robot; or the like. A robot has the ability to move in a physical space and to accomplish physical tasks. Robots may be operated by a human operator, such as, via remote control, or may operate autonomously without control of an operator. Hybrid robots exist in which some functions are autonomous while others are operator controlled or control switches between autonomous and operator controlled modes. As well, a robot includes computational resources to preform computational tasks. The computational tasks can be in aid of the physical tasks.